Relationship Advice
by turquoisefleur
Summary: Tori is confused about some rumors she heard in school and there is just one person she can turn to.  Bade. Tori Jade friendship. Rated T, because I am paranoid.


Hey Guys, don't you think that the Bade shipping is lacking of attention in the series? Weeeeeeeell, me thinks so, so I wrote a little one-shot.  
>Feel free to review and critize.<p>

Disclaimer: I am just a bored girl...soooo nopey, Victorious is not mine. Sadly.  
>_<p>

Tori did never understand the relationship between Jade and Beck. In her eyes it was flawed and unbalanced. The raven haired boy was too good for the arduous girl.

Dating a kinda bad boy made the half Latina compare her relationship to the one of her friend and his angry girlfriend.

Ryder was tough on the outside but sweet and insecure on the inside. He could make her laugh and treated her nice and with respect, on the other hand she also showed him respect by not snooping around anymore.

Tori also liked that he adored her voice. He always wanted to hear her sing or perform his favorite songs or sing with her a romantic duet.

They practiced a lot for the Full Moon Jam, after all they wanted a good grade.

In school Tori heard some rumors about Ryder just using her, but she waved it off, refused to let it get to her. She promised herself and Ryder, that she would trust him.

Still, she was bothered by the gossip and she wanted it to stop and there was just one person who could help her.

"Hey Jade."

Tori sat across from Jade. The girl with the blue streaks in her hair was in the library writing or occasionally doodling something in her notebook.

She acknowledged Tori's presence by brandishing her pen without looking up from her notes.

Tori sighed and sat down more comfortable.

"I kinda need your help."

Jade's gaze flickered slowly over Tori's features.

"And why, of all people, would I help you?"

"Weeeeeell", Tori took a deep breath. "You know, because you are the only one who has had a steady relationship for two years now."

"Two years and three and a half months but go on."

Tori looked a little bit startled but recovered quickly.

"And you know I am dating Ryder now", a dreamily expression replaced her worried one and Jade raised her left eye brow. Soon Tori snapped out of her daydreaming stance and went beet red.

"I heard some rumors about him using me for a good grade and that he flirts with other girls."

"So?" Jade's voice sounded bored and she started to doodle.

"So? What do you mean 'so'? How do you deal with the rumors about you and Beck?" Tori shifted slightly, because honestly, she didn't know if Jade even heard the rumors.

Somehow she felt stupid right now. As if Jade could give her relationship advice, when her own was so dysfunctional.

Jade leaned back and sat on her legs.

"I heard the rumors about Beck dating me just because I am hot or about Beck having more than one girlfriend at a time", she paused for a moment and seemed to remember a time where Tori was not attending Hollywood Arts.

"Most rumors started when you thought that attending this school would be cool or something."

"Hey, I was forced by everyone, alright!" Tori tried to defend herself but even in her own ears it sounded kind of stupid. "Wait", she calmed down and noticed something that had slipped her mind. "Most rumors started when I got in the picture?"

Jade nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"You know, the pretty new girl would be a so much better match for the hot looking nice guy", Jade stressed the word 'so' to emphasize the sarcasm.

Tori shrugged, although she did know what Jade meant. Heck, the first few months even she agreed with the rumors that she would be a better choice. These rumors encouraged her to make a move on Beck since she had a small crush on him back then.

"I know they still think that Beck should dump me", Jade's voice sounded severe and vulnerable. Her eyes were fixed on a book shelf behind Tori. "But I know he loves me. I mean, he still tries sometimes to teach me good manners and nice behavior", she chuckled at this part and Tori could see the love in Jade's eyes. "He still loves me for being me."

Tori narrowed her eyes.

"Then why are you so jealous all the time he talks to a girl?"

Jade snapped back to reality and she glared at Tori for that comment.

"Believe it or not but I had a relationship before Beck."

"Really?" Tori asked dumbfounded. Jade nodded and grinned.

"His name was Kyle Cheater-on-me."

"You're lying; no one has a stupid last name like that."

Jade chuckled. "Yeah well, anyhoo we started dating when we were thirteen and it went well for one year."

"Then why did you break up?"

"Because I found out he used me for having the perfect and sweet girlfriend while he went whoring around."

"Shhh, Jade, this is a library." Jade shrugged and grinned at how naïve Tori was.

"Anyway, I dumped him the day I found out and that was it with trusting guys and their contact with girls." She shrugged again and snuggled closer into the armchair.

"So…what about me and Ryder?"

"Maybe I can snoop around a little ask someone if they know something."

"You really would do that?"

Jade smiled an almost shy smile and nodded but then she was dead serious again and hissed: "If you ever tell someone about that I'll have to kill you."

Tori gulped and nodded slowly.

"Hey Babe", Beck's voice disrupted the talk between Jade and Tori. He made a bee line towards Jade and Tori and sat on the arm rest. He gave his girlfriend a chaste, sweet kiss on the temple and she snuggled closer to him.

Tori did never understand the relationship between Jade and Beck. They were so diverse. The ice queen and the hot Canadian boy. The jealous maniac and the laid back dude.

Tori always questioned Jade's feelings towards Beck but now she knew that behind the tough and scary actress was a vulnerable and scared little girl who was afraid to be hurt again.


End file.
